Monster High: Eternal Goodbyes, Monster's Eve
Info Monster High: Eternal Goodbyes is a fan special set a few years after the current webisodes. It focuses on the school after all the main characters, minus Howleen, graduate and begin separate lives. It focuses on other characters introduced in the previous season as well as underclassmen. All characters appear at some point in this special including a few new ones. Preceded by Monster High: Eternal Goodbyes, Season 2. Followed by Monster High, Eternal Goodbyes, Heralds of Holidays. Characters Seniors: *Howleen Wolf- A rough wolf whose toned down her personality and became her own person. *Venus MyFlytrap *Robecca Steam *Gina Djinn- A powerful genie who trying to enjoy her final year. *Helga Hunch- A sweet hunchback who feels alone now her friends are gone. *Teala Trolz- A toll whose reworked her personality back to her kindhearted self. *Slimen Ooze- A kind jock who does anything for his friends. *The Black Squire- A student who doesn't want to come off his high horse. Juniors: *Angela Harmony- A peaceful angel who tries to become a balanced person. *Devon Dems- A rough demon trying to make it in school. *Jill Haggs- A hag seperated from Gillian by some odd means and tries to have a normal life. Sophmores: *Bryan Vondergeist- A teacher's pet ghost who is often bullied *Media Gorgon- A spunky and optimistic gorgon who thinks her high school life should be dominated by boys. *Draculandon Bitez- Buz's lackey who wants to have his own life. *Finela Webber- Media's spacey river monster friend. *Lero Phanto- Media's other best friend since they were little kids and secretly has a crush on her. *Skelly Bones- A hyperactive skelton who tries to support her bullied friend. *Buz Vespar- A bee jock who uses others for his own gain. *Minnie Taur- A rough minotaur bully who thinks she rules the school. Teachers: *Headless Headmistress Bloodgood- A level headed teacher who tries to help her school. *Deputy Headmaster Skayl- A powerful lizardman helping run the school. Graduates: *Frankie Stein *Draculaura Bitez *Clawdeen Wolf *Cleo de Nile *Ghoulia Yelps *Lagoona Blue *Abbey Bominable *Sassa Quatcha- A rowdy girl who enjoys nature. *Deuce Gorgon *Heath Burns *Holt Hyde *Aspen Vipers- A vicious snakeman who has a soft side. *Gary Goyles- An animated gargoyle who protects anything he feels obligated to. *Billy "Invisi-Billy" Phaidin *HooDude *Jackson Jekyl *Brian Corcillum- A child genius who struggles with self confidence issues. *Gil Webber *Slow Moe *Skelton Bones- A friendly skeleton trying not to rattle his life, *Toralei Stripe *Purrsephone *Meowlody *Wicca Witch- A powerful witch who struggles with family issues. *Operetta Phanto *Melody Carver *Scarah Screams *Spectra Vondergeist *Dez- An annoying devil twin. *Stan- An annoying devil twin. *Manny Taur *BoogeyJ- A prankster who enjoys a good time. *Grimz Reaper- A powerful flirt who tries to keep his relationship solid. *Clawd Wolf *Nicolai Panth- A spacey werepanther and an A+ student. *Nefera de Nile *Axel Venator- A human trying to keep the peace being constantly surround by monsters. *Beeanna Vespar- A queen bee and rival to Nefera for Axel's love. *Rochelle Goyle *Andy Beast- A mutant injected with King Kong's DNA. He serves as a protector for Monster High. *Pollette Hauntington- A snotty ghost working as a fashion designer. Monster Hunters: *Dr. Van Helscream- A powerful normie trying to erase all monsters. *Ms. Crabgrass- A weed monster lackey of Helscream's. *The Masked Lantern- A robotic assasin whose purpose now is to obey his master. *Gillian Sprites- A powerful fairy-witch who has a magical anger. *Master Orc- A mindless monster who destroys everything. *Dracilia- A manipulative dragon who thinks the hunters owe her for freeing them. *Ranny Wraith- A skilled assassin and master of espionage. His feelings hee develops for Rochelle make him change sides. Monster Corps: *Lord Monsutākingu- A hero amongst the monster community, who joins the students of Monster High in battle *Yohan Kai- A high ranking soldier in the Monster Corps who falls for Venus McFlytrap. *Toni- A high ranking soldier in the Monster Corps who falls for Robecca Steam. Summary ''To be added after season 2 is complete... ''It will focus on the Monster Hunters returning and searching for the descendents of the 13 orignal founding families. They plan to use them as sacrifices to destory the foundation of Monster High and erase all monsters forever. But when all the former students return and with the help of the legendary Monster Corps, will they survive. Category:Monster High: Eternal Goodbyes Category:Monster High: Eternal Goodbyes Seasons